


a Gentle Grip and a Hard Release

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk was sure he knew everything about his best friend and then there was that day on the Bridge and everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Gentle Grip and a Hard Release

Jim spun back around in his chair, away from the image that he was sure was burned into his retinas.

He knew that he loved Bones. The guy was his best friend and put up with his shit when many others had left. He also knew that Bones was hot, in a purely academic sense. Even if you did take away the grumpy and the southern bits of him, he was a very attractive man. Jim learned this the hard way when Bones would and did cut his lunch using that combination of a devastating smile, southern drawl and intent expression.

Jim had heard gossip on the ship about Bones' surgeon hands and hadn't paid it too much mind.

Now he understood the sighs.

All Bones was doing was gently holding the hypospray between his fingers. Those long, tensile fingers. Holding and fiddling slowly with the pads of his finger tips.

Jim went from calm and slightly bored on the bridge to fully hard in nanoseconds when his gaze focused on Bones' fingers.

What the fuck!

Now all Jim could think about was those hands on him. Especially on his cock. Long, slow, tip of the finger dragging movements up and down it.

"Jim, are you okay?" Bones said.

Jim jumped as Bones placed a hand on his shoulder to join his words.

He glanced down at that hand. That large hand fitting perfectly over his shoulder, academy ring on his pinky finger and fuck... The memories of sharing a room and knowing that Bones wasn't a little guy all over came roaring back to Jim.

"What?" Jim said. "I'm fine."

"You just looked a little peaked, is all," Bones said as he straightened up and slid his hand slowly off Jim's shoulder.

Jim closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feel of the heat from Bones' hands as it left a slow, blazing trail. He was amazed his shirt didn't combust under the force of it.

"I'll head back down then. You better come and see me if you feel anything wrong. I'll get Spock to keep an eye on you otherwise. just as boring down in Sick Bay as it is here. Gotta make sure they behave themselves," Bones said before he gave a final pat on Jim's shoulder and was heading off the Bridge and back to his domain.

Jim knew he was totally and completely fucked. Brought undone by a gentle grip.

***

"Will you stop it!" Bones grumbled towards Jim.

The damn fool kid had been avoiding something today. He appeared fine earlier when Bones had gone up to the Bridge but then something had happened and the kid was literally squirming in his seat. Not to mention the jump when he had put his hand on Jim's shoulder. He'd never been able to sneak up on Jim so easily before.

Now, here he was down in Sick Bay. Alpha shift was over but Bones wanted to finish some stuff up. Jim had come in search of him and was just hanging around and generally being a nuisance. Nothing too unusual in that.

Bones had sent him into the office to wait it out in there and that probably wasn't the best idea. Heaven knew what trouble he was going to cause in that confined space.

Bones grabbed his tricorder and decided that even if he had to tie Jim down to his chair he would scan him to figure out what on earth was ailing him.

"Sit," he ordered as he walked into his office.

Jim jumped from where he was playing around with one of Bones' little nick nacks that were on the shelves along the far wall.

Bones just raised an eyebrow at him. "Sit," he repeated.

"I'm fine," Jim responded. He was still standing near the wall; he hadn't moved at Bones' order.

"So help me, Jim, if I have to tie you to this chair I will," Bones growled as he pointed at his chair.

Jim gulped. There was definitely something up with the kid, but he reluctantly obeyed.

As soon as he sat down Bones started to scan him and check the information as it tabulated it.

Jim was nervously biting his lip and refusing to look at Bones. His reaction was unlike any that Bones had seen from him before.

He looked at the results and then at Jim, looking him over, up and down carefully. The results were telling Bones that Jim was nothing more than aroused. Very aroused.

Bones started thinking back to where Jim might have come in contact with any chemicals to cause this reaction. There was no one else that had been effected. They had been out here in the black for a week, so it wasn’t something alien. It had to be something on the ship.

Bones realised that he had been staring at the evidence of Jim’s reaction.

“Jim, did you eat in the mess at lunch?” Bones asked.

Jim glanced up quickly, a confused look on his face. “You know I did, you were there too.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Bones mumbled as he realised they had eaten their lunch together with Spock like they had for quite awhile now. “Damn. Jim, I hate to ask you this, but have you been hard since I was up on the Bridge?”

Bones had thought there was a lock of shock on Jim’s face at his previous question, but that was nothing in comparison to the one he saw now.

“Maybe,” Jim mumbled as he glanced down at the floor. He had tucked his hands under his legs and was the picture of a nervous teenage boy. Completely unlike the Jim Kirk that Bones was very familiar with.

“Damn it, Jim. I need to have an idea what has caused this, in case we have some strange epidemic starting,” Bones declared.

“Ha!” Jim said. “Look, I’ve done what I’ve done a thousand times before. No change, nothing different. Wasn’t me.”

Jim had gone on the defensive and put up his walls, so Bones knew he had to try another tack. He reached a hand down to gentle touch Jim on the knee. The reaction he got was one he was completely unprepared for.

Jim scrambled up and out of the chair so fast that he stumbled and fell sideways onto Bones’ desk.

Bones quickly reached out to steady him and hold him still. Jim struggled, his eyes wild as he looked at Bones. Jim was trying to get away, as if the touch was physically hurting him.

“Jim?” Bones asked gently. “Does it hurt?”

“Let me go, Bones,” Jim pleaded.

“Jim, let me help you.”

Jim snorted and shook his head. “You really want to help me?”

“I’m a doctor, Jim. It’s what I do,” Bones said.

Jim was looking at him, thinking. Bones knew from experience that there was more than one single thought going on in that head.

Jim’s hands came up to grasp Bones’ head.

“You really want to help?” he asked again.

“Of course,” Bones replied.

Bones’ mind went into panic mode. Jim was kissing him. Body pressed up against him tight, one hand stealing over his shoulder and down his back to grip and play with his shirt while the other hand was caressing his cheek and heading up towards his hair line. A contrast of hard and gentle. The same could be said of his lips, soft pressure from the lips and the hard, quicksilver movements of Jim’s tongue against his own.

Jim Kirk, his best friend was kissing him. And it was good. Very good.

“You were right,” Jim said as he pulled away slowly. He dropped his eye-line down so that he was staring at their bodies close in tight with each other. “You came up to the Bridge and I got hard. All your fault.”

“Me? Jim... you aren’t... this doesn’t make sense,” Bones said, totally confused in relation to what had just occurred.

“All it took was for you to pick up that damned hypospray, hold it between your fingers and all I could think about was how it would feel if that was my cock. Fuck, Bones. Those hands of yours,” Jim complained.

“My hands?” Bones asked, still a little fuzzy in his head from the fact that James T. Kirk had just been kissing him and was now pressed up hard against him while putting the most insanely hot images in his head.

Jim wasn’t the only one in an aroused state right at that moment.

“Like this?” Bones asked as he slid a hand down Jim’s body to cup his cock.

“Fuck,” Jim breathed as he tilted his head back. “Yes!”

Bones moved his hand slowly up and down the thick length.

“I want...” Jim gasped.

“You want what?” Bones asked as he licked a path up Jim’s exposed neck.

“I want...” Jim gasped again. “I want you hands on me. On my cock, slow and gentle. Drive me fucking insane.”

Jim moved back so that he hit the desk. He hitched himself up so that his ass was perched on the edge and he quickly started to undo and open his pants.

Bones stood still while he watched Jim become the very picture of debauchery. His eyelids dropped so that only a sliver of blue could be seen of his eyes. Jim pulled his underwear down and his cock sprang free.

“Bones,” he pleaded as he stroked one hand up his cock while the other held it in place.

“Oh fuck,” Bones responded as he moved forward quickly are wrapped one hand securely around Jim’s cock.

“Ahh,” Jim exclaimed. “Lighter,” he requested. “Just the tips of your fingers.”

“Like this?” Bones asked as he did as asked. Just used the tips of his fingers to run them up and down. Jim’s cock was warm to the touch; smooth and solid at the same time.

Jim was panting, trying to hold back his orgasm it seemed. If he had been hard since that afternoon, this was going to be torture and pleasure for him all at once.

Bones worked his fingers slowly up to tease at Jim’s slit and around the head.

“Bones!” Jim cried as Bones continued to tease him.

“Like that?” Bones asked. “I want to see what noises you’d make if I sucked you off while I tease your balls and then your asshole with my fingers.”

Jim cried out then as he started to come. Guttural noises from deep within his soul. Bones moved his hand lower but kept teasing and stroking slowly while Jim continued to pulse, his hips thrusting upwards uncontrollably. Bones leaned forward to tease, suck and bite at the exposed neck.

Eventually Jim’s movements stilled, his shirt stained and ruined and he tilted his head back so that he could open his eyes and stare at Bones.

They stayed that way awhile. Just breathing deeply, Bones’ hand still on Jim’s cock. Jim then surprised Bones again. It really was a day for surprises.

Jim dropped to his knees and his hands started to work swiftly at Bones’ pants.

“Your turn,” he murmured before doing to Bones, swiftly, what he had done to himself.

Jim released his cock before Bones could mount a token protest and then his mouth was wrapping over the head and slowly working his way down to a deep throat.

Bones grabbed onto Jim’s head with both his hands. Whether to push away or pull closer, it was a fight as to which side would win. Jim was relentless and hot as fuck at his ability to deep throat. Bones felt his knees start to buckle, but then Jim wrapped his arms around his legs and supported him while he made him come undone.

Bones could only hang on and let Jim drive him insane. Thick tongue pressing and teasing as his dick slid over it and back almost out again. Impossible eyes haunting him. Bones gave himself over and let Jim drag him towards orgasm.

“Jim...” he tried to warn but Jim just gripped tighter to his legs. Bones’ world became one superb white out as the orgasm struck him. A little scrape of Jim’s teeth the final straw. He flexed his hips to get as much release as he could. Slowly stilling and the world coming back into focus around them.

“Well, fuck me,” Bones breathed as he took in the sight of Jim Kirk, on his knees before him, mouth parted, lips red from their exertions and a look that said this was only the beginning.

“Later,” Jim promised on a whisper.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** a Gentle Grip and a Hard Release  
>  **Word Count:** 2,119  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy  
>  **Disclaimer:** not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Jim Kirk was sure he knew everything about his best friend and then there was that day on the Bridge and everything changed.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written as comment fic for the Daily Captain and Daily Doctor entry over on [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) where there was a little bit of discussion about Karl Urban’s lovely long fingers and the way he holds things. So the first part was born and then the second is all [](http://cassiopeia13.livejournal.com/profile)[**cassiopeia13**](http://cassiopeia13.livejournal.com/) 's fault...
> 
> Originally posted 7 September 2010


End file.
